The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Toner particles contained in a capsule toner each have a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. In an example of a capsule toner producing method, cores (toner cores) are mixed with resin particulates having two different glass transition points (glass transition temperatures) to form shell layers on the surfaces of the respective cores.